Baby come here
by PingTanyaPong
Summary: DM/HG fanfiction ;)


**A/N Soo first I wanna say that this story found its way inside my brain while reading a fanfiction called; The Baby Project by: 2007 so this story is very much inspired by her story! The baby project is actually one of my favorite fanfictions ever but sadly it was never finished :( It is so well written and the idea is amazing.**

 **Secondly I DO NOT OWN HARRY POTTER OR ANY OTHER CHARACTER IN THE SERIES.**

 **Thirdly I will actually** **TRY** **to make this story kinda with more fluff that I am used too. xD**

 **So hopefully it will not be actually trash :/ There will probably be some smut/lime/lemon in in it too xD**

Hermione was walking away from the gryffindor's common room, where she had just talked to her mates; Luna, Ginny, Ron and seven years graduation was in less than 2 months. They have decided to throw a graduation-party and it would be held saturday with was fine by Hermione, but she would earnestly rather be in her room reading but she feldt like she coulden miss the last party of her student time at Hogwarts.

Hermione realises that she has just walked past the common room thats she lived in as the headgirl and the famous headboy Draco Malfoy they had started to become more civil after their 5th year at Hogwarts at least you can say that there were actually friends after the 4rd year he had stopped calling her mudblood and in the start of their 5th year they had become partner in their potion class and it was a pretty good. Always both of them getting an A and both of them working together. At first she thought that she would be doing all the work but he was really competitive. So they did equal amount of work.

Hermione wanted to take a shower she felt sticky and she wanted to pickout a cute but sexy party outfit and maybe even put on some makeup. The party started at 11 pm in the slytherin common room. Hermione didn't know why precisely the slytherin house was picked to host the party. In the end it didn't really matter, where or whom threw the party, cause they were all gonna become drunk. Hermione herself actually wanted to become really drunk which she never done in before.

Hermione walked into the bathroom and turned the water on in the shower and started to undress herself. Forgetting to lock the door. Hermione didn't hear Draco entering their common room instead she looked at herself naked in the mirror putting her fluffy hair in a neat bun.

Draco was exhausted, tired, sleepy all that crap. He had heard about the party and he felt like he could use a stress reliever like a party and probably a hook up afterwards probably Pansy Parkinson. she always wanted to shag he would be surprised if her patronus was a rabbit or a bunny but he didn't really care about her enough to actually ask her she was a good shag ones in a while but Draco was growing tired of her.

Draco went to his room taking his towel and shampoo down from his shelf and drawer and threw his shoes away in his black closet, and went down the stairs towards the bathroom. Draco opened the door and a bunch of steam hit his face at once. His eyes quickly chaught a naked body standing in the shower washing her hair.

Hermione heard the door to the bathroom open. She head Malfoy move his way into the bathroom. He had probably not seen her yet, so Hermione logically didn't turn around for obverse reasons.

Draco felt his pants beginning to become tighter with a beginning of an erection seeing the water run down her body. _Goddam she is sexy_ he thought. Draco followed Hermione with his eyes Her arms began to close around her body to hide any private parts. Her legs was very long and smooth Draco could just take his hands and caress her, his hands stroking her neck, her legs, her arms and of course her hair. Why had he never realises how much attraction he had for her? "Merlin" Draco thought "Was that a piece of side boob she just flashed me?"

"Malfoy if you haven't noticed I am trying to not to flash you so if you would turn around, and get the hell out of here so I can finish my shower that would be really great" Hermione turned only her head so he could see the irritation in her face and eyes. Draco was standing still like a frozen fish on the bathroom floor. When Hermione turned her head Draco snapped out of the trance he was in, because of her amazing body.

"Yes… umm of course I will take a shower after you then" Draco put his towel and shampoo which he still had in his hand, on the sink. Draco took four big steps out of the bathroom and closed the door after him.

Only about 7 minutes later (Yes Draco counted) before the door made a "click" sound and the door unlocked and opened and a very wet Hermione in only a towel and some ivory colored socks came out.

"Shit" Draco whispered to himself. Hermione walked past Draco, her hand brushing past his shoulder, the contact making him shiver. Draco went into the bathroom taking a long warm shower. When draco finished he took his towel around his hips the and tiering the towel tight around his lower body the only lewd thinn visible was the the v in his stomach.

Draco walked out of the bathroom instantly seeing Hermione sitting in their sofa reading a book with a revealing tank top and small shorts reading a book that looked like a old boring one. Draco felt his feet move by it himself not being able to stop them they ventured over behind hermione and then couch squadding down behind her Hermione not notice him she was to focused in her book.

Draco bowed down so his breath was mingling with the Hermione's wet hair taking her hair in his hand removing it from her neck. Hermione looked up with shock at him, her body reacting to the contact. Draco started to slighty kiss her ear his brain telling him to stop but his heart having stronger feeling that he never really had before.

"Arghh… Malfoy what are you doing?" Hermione half moaned. She lifted her hand trying to push him away. Draco's head slipped further down so he kissed, sucked and licked her neck harder, making a slight hickey appear on her neck. She tried to push him away, mistakenly turning her head so he got easy access to her lips and mouth. Hermione slipped a moan. She gave up quickly trying to remove Draco from her but actually trying to pull him closer instead of further away.

"Wait Hermione" Draco pulled away, getting a good look in her eyes. Her eyes was filled with confusion and lust like Draco himself. Draco moved himself from standing behind the couch, to sitting beside Hermione on the couch. "Can you please stand, Love?" Draco said giving her a sexy smirk.

Hermione without questioning him began standing up, as soon as she was stod he pulled her towards him, sitting on the sofa pulling her up in his lap. Within second his hot mouth on hers kissing biting and sucking making him groan and her moan.

"Do you wanna finish in the -" Draco was interrupted by a banging at the door.

 _"Bloody hell harry i am just gonna ask her, if she wanted to follow me to the party" Ron said from outside the door_.

 _"Mate so what you're saying is that we BOTH went all this way, so you can ask one of ours best mates to be your date to the part, we are having in about half an hour." Harry obvious mad about the situation._

 _"It's not a date, mate… I think" Ron said through the wall._

 _"Serious, Ron we all know you fancies her." Harry knocked on the common rum door._

Hermione in a hurry removed herself from Draco's lap, her mind beginning to work again .

"Omg" Hermione said out loud " We just did that" Hermione began passing around the sofa. The more she heard the knocking the faster, she began walking and at last she began running.

"Mione, we can hear you, open the door! What's wrong?" Ron and Harry said.

Hermione straighten her tank top before taking to her two best mates though the door.

"Easy boys, give me a second please" Hermione looked over at Draco, whom ran up too his room. He was basically naked and it would be hard to explain to Ron and Harry, why he was sitting in only a towel with an a boner.

 **A/N Sooo what do you think? Good, Bad? what can I do different?**


End file.
